


AWAKENED

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cannon Verse, Comfort, Gen, beyond death talk, death talk, major character going to die, shifting first person and third person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate awakens to a new day that he didn’t think he’d see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AWAKENED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> Written for Gokuma and written to Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

A void.

It yawns around my spark, tugging at the strands and tearing away more each time as it gets closer.

My spark twists and fights the void.  I mean how the frag fair is this?  Alive two weeks before going offline over six million years then finally being able to live but now…now there is only void touching my spark.

I can feel him near, the mech who seemed to have taken a gruff liking to my presence in his life.  His clawed digits are so familiar to me now.  And even though I can’t see or feel him, I know he’s near.  His warrior spark had made a promise, and he’d keep it.

The void draws closer pulling away more of everything that it is me.  I…I don’t wanna die.

The core of my being.  It is all that is left now after this last tugging pass by the void.  I don’t wanna have my spark snuffed out, but I don’t have much…

Pain is sharp as it rips into my spark core.  Something other than the void shoves its way to my dwindling core.  I know I must wail and jerk on the medical berth because the pain it…it’s just so real.  Is this what is like to die - energy flooding into your spark after being circled and pulled apart by the void.  I can’t stand it.

Stop it.  Please stop it!  I’m done.

+++

Tailgate’s optics flicker on but only read static.  His audios fade in and out with the sound around him.  Sometimes he picks up nothing, and then it is a loud chaotic harmony that makes his spark cringe and twist.  He can feel his systems sluggishly starting up.  His small motor rumbles then stalls then rumbles again.  His vents stutter, but a probing medical instrument clears them of any debris.  The minibot struggles to vent his own air as his systems settle back into an awareness that isn’t the void yanking on his spark. 

“Wha?”

His optics finally online in full functionality to Ratchet’s smiling face.

“Ugh, mech. Back up.  What a sight not to wake up to.”

Tailgate freezes in his moaning.  He had just insulted the Hatchet who who was laughing his aft off and patting a grinning Swerve heavily on the back.  The minibot and medic were shaking hands and cracking open a bottle of Energex.  Tailgate sits up and looks at the odd scene.   _ Is this the Matrix?  Did everyone else offline too?  Was that whole me defeating Tyrest thing just a last dream? _  Ratchet is in front of him again.  Checking the diagnostic monitors and saying something to Swerve.

“Uh, Ratchet, where is here?”  His vocalizer hits a timid note.

Ratchet gives him a quiet look before looking over at a figure looming in a corner of the room.  Cyclonus looks away from a small smile on the medic.  “The Lost Light, Tailgate.”  Ratchet’s hand is heavy.  “Why don’t you lay back for now and rest?  There’s a story to this but a story that can wait.”

Tailgate’s optics flicker over to Cyclonus who glances back at the minibot before nodding his helm then leaves the room without a word.  He lays back, his processor going wild with explanations even as Ratchet uploads a sedative code into his energon drip.   _ There is definitely a story… _  Tailgate beams behind his mask.  He was already making plans to track the bigger mech done and get that story.


End file.
